Jayne Walker
Colonel Jayne Walker Arch Militant of The Final Offer Age: 26 Imperial Years Features: Dark red hair lightly curls just past the shoulders she keeps tied in a ponytail when in public, light green eyes, tall for a girl and not afraid to wear heals to accentuate her height and athletic build, no distinguishing peircings, tattoos or cyberware. Wears a ring on a chain around her neck with her military tags. Affectations: Typically dressed in uniform except when forced to by social requirements, when she dresses up she prefers highneck, long sleeves and long skirt with a slit for allowing her to fight if needed. Proudly carries her sword that she feels distinguishes her as an officer and is a reminder of the noble past of humanity. Has a well-known reputation for being a hard-ass perfectionist, she finds her first response to stress is to fight. In spite of her hard-ass exterior she does have a sensitive core that only those who truly know her ever see. History: Born to a long line of military elite, I spent many of my younger years aboard the starship Pyramid. My parents settled on Elysium when I was 12 with my three older brothers Benjy, Willym and Pscott, the triplets from hell. They were born while in the warp, and they taught me to be tough and be extremely good at martial skills. Only a year after settling on Elysium my mother got sick and died, doctors tried to save the unborn baby but the pregnancy was too early on. Father retreated in his work became less available for me and with my brothers gone to training with the guard I was left alone to pursue books and any adventures I could get in trouble for and be sent to my room to read more books on others adventures. I first met Sebastian and Alabaster when I was 15, with father in charge of security at the Palace I fast talked the guards and sneaked into the party. Everything about it was magical and I was completely under dressed despite wearing my Emperors day best. While admiring the ceiling I bumped into Commander Bale spilling red wine all over the front of his shirt. If it was not for our great Governor Sigmund Marcone, I would have been executed that night. Instead of death I was sent the next day to join the Elysium Guard where my 18 year old brothers had just finished their training. Used to fighting outnumbered and out-matched most of my life I honed my skills with natural flexibility enhancing my strength made the prestigious Honour Guard. As a present from my father I received a fine sword the sheath of which wrapped in ribbons of red and blue the same as the Honour Guard. A favourite hangout in the barracks known as The Cage was an after-hours place to drink and have friendly fights in the ring. I was not always the champion but that night I was the one to beat and Sebastian came in and of course wanted to fight the current board leader and lost. The drink after was the start to a great friendship and before I knew it was assigned to every trip Sebastian was on. Dealing with a messy labour dispute, we both got pinned behind the picket line and pretended to be a normal couple to avoid capture. A kind women with a little baby took us in, from her view we got to see the real conditions and weeks later when reinforcements came Sebastian was able to bring an end to the uprising. He got rid of the corrupt management of the mining town and creating better living conditions for the workers there. The pretending had become real and we managed to hide it for a bit but in the end authorities found out and I was to be transferred to the Final Offer as soon as it was back in port. What happened to make Sebastian CAG on The Final Offer, he never said, but we were happy and at home on the ship together. A couple of years later when we got back to Elysium I was nervous, we had great news to share, to go along with the news that Sebastian was being promoted to Captain of the Final Offer. We were also expecting and hoping get permission to be made official. On the way to the planet warning lights came on in the shuttle and the next thing I remember was waking up unable to move and Alabaster talking to a doctor at the foot of the bed. Sebastian didn’t make it, nor did the baby but after what felt like centuries I was able to get out of bed. I was offered all the implants, but I was better than many implants before the accident, and I would be so again. It was a couple of months recovering but had lots of visitors trying to keep my spirits up. Dreams occasionally disturbing my sleep I pushed myself through suppressing them deep inside. Alabaster got forced into the role that was to have been Sebastian’s on the Final Offer, he came to the hospital and offered me the position of head of security. A couple weeks later, and I now stand in the same room that was home to a young couple planning a future together. I know I should ask for different quarters, and while this place has been thoroughly cleaned since the accident, I can still smell his aftershave. No time to think on the past or what might have been, the shuttle crash was determined to be an issue with the spirits not being given proper attention. Which means from now on a tight ship will be run and there can be no room for mistakes, I will not let what happened to Sebastian happen to his younger brother. Speaking of which I am supposed to be meeting him on the Observation deck. Back to The Crew of the Final Offer